In general, children and preschoolers who get on or off a school bus may suddenly run out into a road even though they are governed by teachers. Therefore, in the case in which other vehicles cruise by the school bus and pass by the school bus when the school bus is stopped, an accident whereby the vehicle collides with the children and the preschoolers may occur.
Recently, in Korea, a road traffic act associated with the school bus has been established, designed to prevent the accidents, which may happen to children and preschoolers as they get on or off the school bus, by forcing other vehicles to stop or to cruise slowly around the stopped school bus so as to pass by the school bus or not to pass the school bus. Furthermore, in the U.S.A, and other countries, not just locally, regulations for the vehicle cruised around the school bus are established.
However, since the most drivers cruise by passing by the school bus or passing the school bus while maintaining driving past even though the school bus is stopped, they do not see children and the preschoolers who suddenly run out from ahead of the school bus, and hence the accidents in which vehicles collide with the children and the preschoolers frequently occur.
Furthermore, even when accidents by colliding with children and preschoolers do not occur, since the drivers commit violations of the traffic act based on the school bus regulations of which they are unaware, a crackdown may occur.